Big Time Bad Luck
by Smokey-Bear
Summary: James wakes up in a strange house, confuesd, alone and doesnt remember anything. The rest of the band is feeling the same way. Can they remeber what happened? This is my first story post. Please be gentle. Open to suggestions and criticism. Read-n-Review.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Bad Luck

James awakened by daylight flooding into the window. James opened his eyes to see he was laying in an unfamiliar bed alone and no other BTR members around. James heard Kendall awake next door. James climbed out of the bed to see he was dressed in the same clothes that he was wearing the day the band left the Palm Woods to meet someone to buy a car to ride around in besides the '67 Pontiac GTO and James' 1963 Impala. Other than them facts James couldn't remember anything else. James walked into Kendall's room and asked "Kendall, Where are we? Are in any danger? How did we get here?" Kendall said "I've been trying to figure that out. I don't remember any thing on how we got here. I remember leaving the Palm Woods and driving to meet the guy on the car fro our tour car until we can get a tour bus. Other than that I don't have a clue. What do you remember?" James said "I remember leaving the Palm Woods after dinner Tuesday night, the 16th, in my Impala. We where heading for the tour car and that's all I can remember. Where's Carlos and Logan?" Kendall shrugged his shoulders and said "We should find the owner of this place and ask how we got here and where the others are." James shook his head wildly and said "We cant do that! The person might want to kill us!" James jumped on to the bed and shook Kendall while he screamed " We have to find Carlos and Logan and get the hell outta here before the guy finds and kills us!" The owner walked into the room and said "Guys, I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I hurt you after I bring you here and rescue you from Death Valley. By the way the name's Matt. There are some clean clothes that are too small for me and my friend but the will fit you guys. The clothes are in the bathroom. Go ahead shower and get changed come down stairs and I will hopefully have food ready for ya'll." Kendall said "Thank you so much Matt. May we ask you a couple things?" Matt said 'Sure. Anything." Kendall asked "what day is it and where is Carlos and Logan?" Matt said "Wednesday the 24th.. Carlos and Logan are already up and waiting down stairs.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Disclaimer: I own the character Matt. The rest of the names/cars belong to someone else.

I will update at least once a week. Reviews make me really happy. J

Sorry for the words being crushed together. I don't know what I'm doing really. My younger sister had to show me how to upload my story. I will try and figure that issue out soonly.

Hope you like the story,

Smokey-Bear


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall and James showered and changed their clothes after attempting to find the keys to the Impala. After James emerged from the bathroom, he barreled down the stairs to find the owner and find out where his car keys went. James got down the stirs to see Carlos and Logan trying to figure out the repetitive question of "Where are they, how did they get, and why cant the remember anything." Matt hollered from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready for y'all!" Matt stood away form the stove and the table as he heard the four boys running for the kitchen. Matt's friend walked in the back door from the garage. Matt asked "How does their car look Jason?" Jason sighed "Not good Matt. The run from Death Valley pounding across the desert sure took it's toll on her. I might be able to fix it." Matt looked confused and asked "What's wrong with it?" Jason said "Busted motor mount on the driver side. Front end out of alignment, cracked shock and the tierods are almost rusted completely through." Matt nodded his head and whispered to Jason "After we explain things to the boys we will go and get parts for the thing." Jason nodded his head and went to the basement to get cleaned up. Matt headed back into the kitchen area to see the food was gone, dirty dishes in the sink and the boys were no where to be found and no trace of them. Matt shook his head and went to the dishes. Jason came from the basement to see Matt sitting in a kitchen chair eating a chocolate doughnut, drinking a mug of hot cocoa and doing some paperwork. Jason laughed and headed across the room to sit across from Matt. Jason sat down and took a doughnut from the box. Matt didn't look up from hi paperwork as he grabbed a mug of coffee and sat in front of Jason. Jason asked "What are you up to now?" Matt sighed and set down his pen taking eyes off the sheets of paper scattered all over the place. Matt said "I am working on my logbook for the last two months. My boss is going to get pissed if I show don't have this book updated on my load runs, maintenance of the rig, the fuel bill and my bill for the tires a I put on my rig. I hate being a long distant trucker. I looked in the mirror this morning before I got in the shower, I look so old. I'm only 27 years old!" Jason shook his and sighed, "Matt. What are we going to do with you. You look your age except for the gray hair though. But if you keep it long like it is now You don't look so old. Remember when the hand clutch for the PTO kicked itself out when you were putting that spring on the chopper?" Matt said "Yeah and my hair was in the knives drum. I had most of my hair cut off. Then I looked 50 instead of 45." Jason shook his head again and thought "Why do I bother arguing with Matt. He's obstinent and bitter. It's a lost battle. If he hates trucking why does he do it? I know the reason why he hates truck driving. The paperwork." Jason finished his mug of coffee and rinsed the mug out. Jason set the mug next to the coffee pot and asked " Matt, You want me to try and find the boys and bring them to you?" Matt nodded his head not looking up from his scattered papers. Jason walked in to the living room to see nobody there. Jason jogged up the stairs and checked the bedrooms and once again nobody there. Jason went back down stairs to the key tree by the door. Jason was shocked when he saw the keys to his 1957 Chevrolet Belair missing. Jason hollered "Matt! Them little bastards stole my Belair.!" Jason heard Matt growl and come running from the kitchen. Matt grabbed the keys to his 1991 Ford pick up and ran out the door with Jason in trail. Matt jumped in to the cab of the truck while Jason ran around to the passenger side and climbed in to cab.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt put the keys into the ignition and started the beat up old truck. Jason asked "How are we going to find my car?" Matt said "I'm sure there aren't a lot of them cars out and about. How much gas did you have in the car?" Jason thought out loud "A quarter of a tank. Why?" Matt turned the truck around and drove away from the house. Matt got to the end of the street and tore off when he saw Jason's Bel Air turn a corner a few blocks up. Jason hollered "There they are. Let's get them!" Matt was already coming up fast on the Bel Air. Of course just as Matt was getting ready to pass the Bel Air to get in front of the car, the Bel Air leapt forward and was ahead of Matt. Matt swore under his breath as he was keeping up with the car in the city streets. Matt said "I hope we can get in front of them before we get to an open road. If they get on the open road this old truck aint going to catch them." Jason asked "What cars do you have at home?" Matt thought and spoke "I have the 1964 Buick Riviera, 1970 Pontiac GTO Judge, the 1971 Buick Electra 225, and the 1986 Chevrolet Celebrity Wagon. I will trade if we have to." Matt saw a light turn straight to red and the boys blew through it. Matt slammed on the brakes and the truck slid sideways to stop in time for a school bus full of young kids unloading a few kids from the bus. Matt let out a nervous breath of relief as the bus pulled away. Matt looked a head and saw no sign of the Bel Air. Matt gunned the gas and flew out of the city limits heading to his house to get a faster car. Jason asked "Matt? Are we going after them?" Matt sighed "We lost them Jason. I'm going to go get a car. This beat up truck aint going to catch that Bel Air. You and I are going to split up. You take a car and back to the city. I will take a car and run the countryside. We will get your car back." Matt climbed a hill and pulled into a farm's driveway. Matt parked truck, shut the key off and told Jason "I'll go get the keys to the Electra and the Riviera and you go get my mail." Matt grabbed the keys out of the ignition and jogged to the door of the house. Matt unlocked the door and walked into the house. Matt grabbed the keys to the Riv off the table and tossed the to Jason as he walked into the door. Jason sat the mail on the table and headed back out the door Matt searched the house for the keys to the Electra. Matt found the keys to his Electra and tore out of the house. Matt reached his car and slid behind the wheel. Matt started the car and was pulling out of the driveway when Jason's Bel Air went hauling ass up the hill. Matt floored the pedal. The gravel was slinging about 10 feet back as the car sank into the gravel driveway. The car peeled out on to the road. Matt let off the pedal and pressed back down on it. The 455 engine in the Electra started roar as the car was gaining speed rapidly. Matt glanced in the mirror and saw Jason was right behind him. Matt dropped the pedal to the floor and was decreasing the space between BTR and himself. Matt some how knew the Bel Air was pegged out. Matt passed the car with ease and put his car long car into a sideway slide in front of the Bel Air. The Bel Air squealed to a halt. James was driving. James threw the Bel Air into reverse and gunned the pedal. James swung the front end of the car around only to be stopped by Jason. Matt climbed from his Electra and approached the car as Jason was climbing from the Riv.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt hollered "What the hell do you think you're doing James?" James hollered back "Getting away from you! I still don't trust you!" Matt shook his head and calmly said "I don't understand what scares you about me, but lets go back to Jason's house and talk this thing over. But running away isn't helping one bit. I understand you four are under a lot of stress because you don't remember what happened or why you're here. Jason and I will explain this all when we get back to Jason's. Promise." James between Jason and Matt and nodded his head. Matt offered a small smile and walked back to the Electra. Matt slid behind the wheel and put his seat belt on. Matt gunned the pedal and spun the car around and headed back the way he came. James did the same with Jason following behind the band. *** Matt pulled to the curb of the street in front of Jason's house. James pulled in to the driveway and Jason pulled in behind Matt. Matt got out, taking the keys with him. James and Jason did the same. Matt unlocked the door with a key Jason gave him. Matt clicked a light on and sat in the rocking chair. The band sat on the couch while Jason sat on the landing to the stairs. Matt asked " What do you guys remember?" Kendall said "We remember leaving the Palm Woods hotel after dinner a week ago. James was driving down the highway and we turned off after about 3 hours of driving. We stayed the night in a hotel just west of the Nevada border. Next morning we got up showered and hit the road. We drove a bout 5 hours. Weird thing is we passed a rig with a driver that looked like Jason and a person sitting in the passenger seat who resembled you. Anyway after the 5 hours on the highway we pulled of the interstate and hit a desert road. The guard of the national park we were heading to told us to come later. There was a police raid. That's when we traded drivers. I slid behind the wheel. I turned the car and headed back to Clarence County. The last county we passed through. I glanced in the rearview mirror and if I'm lying the good Lord will strike me down, I saw the guards face disappear. I gunned the pedal and got the hell outta there. I drove back to Clarence County doing 110 mph. We stopped at a diner to collect ourselves and pass the time. Then we headed back to the trailer park much to Carlos' dismay. When we arrived at the gate way to the park and the guard was nowhere to be seen. We pulled into the park and followed the road until we found the car seller's RV. I got out after we saw a note taped to the door. I read the note. 'The note was Sorry for not being here boys. But you if you still want the wagon just get on Canyon Trail. It's rough but if you go slow you'll make it. Gary' I slid behind the wheel. We went back to the park manager's office and got a map. Carlos slid behind the wheel. BIG mistake. Carlos drove while I told him the directions to Canyon Trail. Well we made it to Canyon Trail at about night fall. The head lights didn't illuminate. But…" Jason spoke up "Sorry to interrupt you Kendall. I was looking over the car this morning. The lights turned on. Yes you did pass Matt and I. We were running a load of moonshine to Big Earl in Phoenix. Continue on." Kendall continued, " Anyway we drove down the rough road pounding the hell out of the car. That's all We remember." Matt nodded his head and nodded to Jason. Jason spoke "Matt got this feeling when y'all passed us. We had cops chasing us. When you guys headed back in to Clarence county we called a friend. The friend dropped us Matt's red 1958 Plymouth Belvedere. The guy took the rig over and we waited by the end of Canyon Trail. We saw you guys go pass and I followed. Then all of a sudden your car veered off the road and into a field."


	6. Chapter 6

Matt said "We saw you veer into the field. We didn't know why until we stopped and looked up a head. What happened was y'all and us saw the Ghost Riders in the sky. The story behind them is they only come around when they have to remind a person, either it be a horse rider or a biker. The herd comes stampeding through the desert usually Death Valley where Gary was. I believe the guard that had no face was trying to keep you guys away from the park for the night." Matt lit a cigarette and continued "We watched as the riders finally thundered along to tell the person to change the person's ways or be doomed to ride the earth as ghost riders for the rest of eternity like the riders. After the stampede and riders left we pulled you guys out of the field and brought here to Jamestown. Jason already called Mrs. Knight and lied and said your car broke down while out here. You would be back soon. Jason is going to get parts for your car and get your guys home to California. Any questions?" Logan asked "Is there any scientific explanation behind this." Matt shook his head and nodded to Jason who grabbed the keys to the pick up and went parts hunting. Matt said "Jason is a hell of a mechanic. He will have you guys back on your way home by night fall. Also here's a car for you. It's old and ratty but it will help. It's the black wagon out front." James asked "What is the thing?" Matt laughed "It's 1984 Ford Country Squire. They are really well built. If you can drive that Impala you can drive that big wagon without any troubles. Its yours. Kendall signed the papers the night y'all came in. The plates are temporary. Your real plates are waiting for you in Cali. I thought it could help since Gary was scamming you for your money." Kendall asked "How come I don't remember signing any papers when we got here?" Matt explained "Kendall you had a concussion fro Christ's sake. You argued with Jason all the way from Pennsylvania on if you could drive. You kept calling him James." +++ As Matt promised the boys were leaving by night fall with the Impala all repaired and the Country Squire. Matt turned to Jason and said "That was fun. Let's not bring home the next teens we find. They were nice and all. But I don't like to have to keep track of people." Jason said "Agreed there brother."


End file.
